Chocolate PSP
by BatDemonNinja
Summary: all Matt wanted was a new PSP.Too bad his karma decided to shift the other way. Major fluff. and slight cursing


_BDN: Ah… hey this is BDN, also known as Bat Demon Ninja or just Chiba-chan, and I would like to welcome you to my first story._

_Mello: hey Chiba-chan, why so nervous?_

_BDN: W-well it's my first story, what if nobody likes it?_

_Matt: Pfft. Please, you did good for your first story, you'll get tons of reviews_

_Mello: yeah! So cheer up!_

_BDN: You guys think so?_

_Mello and Matt: Yeah!_

_BDN: YAY! Now I'm happy! I'm gonna go do the disclaimer_

_Mello: Ok! Good luck!_

_BDN: thanks! * walks to Disclaimer corner*_

_Mello: you REALLY think she's gonna get 'tons of review'?_

_Matt: oh hell no_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, so leave me be lawyers**_

"_Matt."_

_No answer._

"_Matt."_

_More silence._

_SMACK!_

"_OW!"_

"_MATT!"_

"_WHAT LINDA!"_

"_The game store isn't gonna open any sooner if you keeps staring at it." Linda announced, clearly annoyed being woken up so early just to accompany Matt to get his new PSP. For god's sake the store wouldn't open for another two hours!_

"_I know that, what time is it?" Matt asked rubbing the bump that was forming on his head._

"_Two more hours till the store opens." Linda stated, noticing that she didn't eat anything this morning._

"_Dammit!" Matt yelled, clearing having not learned that patience is a virtue. Matt glared at the store for a few more minutes before he heard his stomach growl._

"_Looks like your hungry Matt, lets grab a bite to eat, and it'll let the time fly." Linda suggested looking at the small café' across the small park in the middle of the town square._

"_Don't wannna." Matt said, staring through the dark glass again. Linda glared at Matt for a long time, which was really about five minutes, both of their stomachs growling quite loudly that the few people walking past them looked around to figure out where the noise came from. Finally Linda growled loudly before grabbing the back of Matt's stripped collar and dragging him towards the park._

"_Linda! Let Me GO!" Matt yelled angrily, fighting the surprising strength that Linda owned. Linda was not giving up, she was hungry. But as they were in the middle of the park Linda's strength depleted because of hunger, and Matt was no help since she literally dragged him from the game store. She searched for something to place Matt at and to her relief there was a bench. She trudged over to the seat and dumped a displeased Matt on it._

"_If your not gonna cooperate then just stay here and act your age! I'll be right back." Linda said then walked to the other side of the park to the café. As five minutes passed all Matt did was pout and without the assistance of his precious video game he was forced to look at nature. Oh how he hated nature. So instead of pouting he just glared at the trees in the park as if it was their fault for his dismay. He heard a creak on the other side of the bench but ignored it, completely focusing on his glaring. ( God, is he trying to light those poor trees on fire?) But he couldn't ignore the loud CRACK from the other side of the bench and turned his head to see. In Matt's eyes it was a smoking hot blonde chick in leather pants eating a chocolate bar ever so teasingly. In the outside of Matt's goggle covered eyes was a simple blonde _boy_ with log hair wearing leather pants and chomping on a chocolate bar. Nothing strange there. But the problem was Matt's goggles was forcing him to see otherwise and he made his move on the poor boy._

"_Hey cutie, what's an innocent girl like you doing at a place like this?" Matt asked seductively while crawling closer to the blonde. The blonde boy turned his head to stare at Matt before turning back and answering the red head's stupid question._

"_I'm a boy dumbass and if you call me cutie again I'll rip your dick off." The blonde answered, more like snapped, to the gamer. Matt scooted to the far side of the bench before removing the goggles from his eyes to see… a BOY?_

"_Oh man! I'm so sorry I thought you were a chick. I'm Matt and I'm terribly sorry for misgendering you. So friends?" Matt asked bringing out his palm for shaking. The blonde stared at the hand, took a bite of chocolate, sighed, and then finally shook the hand extended toward him._

"_My name's Mello and I know I'm not actually mellow, that's my nickname." 'Mello' said calmly._

"_So what are you doing here so early?" Matt asked now curious with why a teenager would come out at this time. Mello turned his head out to the park where the only kid there was in the playground was an albino kid playing in the sandbox with some toys. Matt turned his head also to glance at the boy in the sandbox._

"_My older bother is on a date and he made me babysit the fluff ball over there." Mello answered (guess the older brother and his date and ill give you a cookie__). Matt giggled._

"_Poor you, I'm being babysat cause my caretaker thinks I can't walk around here by myself." Matt managed to giggle out. Mello laughs along with him. The rest of the time Mello and Matt just…talked. Soon enough Matt probably heard the last thing he wanted to hear._

"_Oh Maaaaaaattttt! The game store is open now!" it was Linda, great. Matt stared at the game store across the street longingly but he didn't want to leave Mello. He jumped slightly when he felt a warm sensation on his cheek. He shifted his eyes slowly to see Mello's eyes beside him before Mello slowly pulled back._

"_Go on; I'll be here when you come back." Mello said as he resumed lounging on the bench. Matt stared at him for while before nodding and getting up to run after Linda to the game store quickly. It took only ten minutes for Matt to get the PSP, grab a random PSP game and buy it all before rushing out of the store and across the road to talk with his new friend. But when Matt got to the bench he was sure Mello was lounging on was now empty. Matt snapped his head to the playground for the albino little brother to only find normal kids playing there. Matt sighed sadly and collapsed on the bench as Linda came up from behind him. _

"_What's wrong Matt?" Linda asked as she notices the befallen look on Matt's face. Matt sighs sadly and leans back on the bench._

"_It's nothing Linda; just leave me alone for a while." Linda got a shocked look on her face at Matt's attitude and slowly nodded before walking away to a phone to call for a taxi._

_Matt sighed and rubbed the cheek which Mello put his lips on. He might have been a guy but, he was strange like Matt. Matt sighed again and looked down to his feet in disappointment. "eh?"at Matt's feet was a chocolate bar wrapper. _Mello…_ the red head thought solemnly as he picked it up. His eyes widened as he saw writing on the wrapper…._

"Dear matt, I had a fun time talking with you. Sadly my big brother finished his date and we had to head home. But…I want to see you again so call me?

M

_Matt looked at the bottom to see a number scribbled there. Mello…wanted to see him again? The rest of Matt's day was a blur to him, as he thanked that the game store took forever to open._

_End_

_BDN: Yay! All done!_

_Matt: …_

_Mello:…_

_BDN: -looks at them- what's the matter? It is horrible? –teary eyes-_

_Mello: no! It's wonderful!_

_Matt: yeah! I'm jealous!_

_BDN: Yay! I'm going to tell my neene –runs off-_

_Mello: please readers...positively review her story_

_Matt: I'm begging you…for us…_


End file.
